Embodiments herein generally relate to systems for therapeutic agent delivery and methods of using such systems.
Soft tissue infections are a major global health issue. About 325,000 new cases are diagnosed each year. When an inadequate concentration of antibiotic is used to treat a given infection, antibiotic resistant strains of bacteria develop that are increasingly difficult to treat. Patients with MRSA cellulitis of the lower extremity, especially those with impaired circulation, such as diabetics, are even more difficult to treat with standard delivery methods of antibiotics, such as oral or intravenous administration, because an adequate concentration of antibiotic cannot be delivered to the target tissues. Consequently over 10% of these cases end up in amputation and over $25 billion is spent annually on chronic wounds.
While recent developments in ultrasound driven drug delivery show promise against such infections and with other treatments (e.g., cancer, colonization, inflammation treatment, etc.), further improvements may be desired.